fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ham's Frozen Yogurt Mia!
(Credits to Jyappeul for the idea. and to Fanofkinopio for ingredient ideas) Ham's Frozen Yogurt Mia! Is the first game in the Ham's Gameria Series. The workers are Darren, Lucia & Custom Worker. The game is set in Yogurt Hills. The game was released on August 19th, 2019. Introduction It's the opening day of the Yogurt Hills Mega Mall, and Darren/Lucia/Custom Worker is waiting in the huge line of people to get inside. As you wait, Darren/Lucia/Custom Worker notices Hamcheese and The Mayor talking about when they will open the Mall. About 30 Minutes later, Hamcheese announces that the grand opening for the mall happens right now! As he says that, he cuts the rope to the entrance. And everyone rushes inside to shop. As Darren/Lucia/Custom Worker walks at the end of the line, Hamcheese taps on Darren/Lucia/Custom Worker's shoulder to get Darren/Lucia/Custom Worker's attention. He says that Darren/Lucia/Custom Worker has won a free tour of the mall! He takes Darren/Lucia/Custom Worker inside to take Darren/Lucia/Custom Worker on the tour. As Darren/Lucia/Custom Worker is taking the tour, Darren/Lucia/Custom Worker accidentally bumps into a button that controls the roof, and something falls from the ceiling, breaking it! It also causes the electricity to go out, then Hamcheese tells Darren/Lucia/Custom Worker that S/he can work at his latest restaurant. Ham's Frozen Yogurt Mia! You don't agree to the job, but he gives you the uniform anyway, much to Darren/Lucia/Custom Worker's dismay. Ending TBA Workers * Darren * Lucia * Custom Worker Stations * Order Station * Build Station * Mix Station (Optional) * Decorate Station Customers * Ali (Tutorial) * Trevor (After Tutorial) * Benny (Day 2) * Connie (Rank 4) * Valencia (Rank 5) * Jason (Rank 7) * Alejandro Rank 8) * Darryl (Rank 9) * Amber (Rank 10) * Luke (Rank 11) * Kace (Rank 18) Closers TBA Ingredients ( SOME ITEMS PLAY 2 ROLES. THIS MEANS THEY ARE (Example): (Topping and Mixable) ) Bowls (More To Come) * Plastic Bowl (Start) (Plain n' Simple) * Advertising Bowl (Start) * Logo Bowl Bowl Sizes * Medium Bowl (Start) (Simple Size) * Small Bowl (Start) (Tiny) * Large Bowl (Unlocked with Luke at Rank 11) * Extra Large Bowl (Double Size) * Jumbo Bowl (Lots of Room) Yogurt Flavors (More To Come) * Vanilla Frozen Yogurt (VN) (Start) (Classic Flavor) * Milk Chocolate Frozen Yogurt (CL) (Start) (Chocolate Mania) * Strawberry Frozen Yogurt (SB) (Unlocked with Benny on Day 2) (Berry Yummy) * Blueberry Frozen Yogurt (BB) (Unlocked with Mabel at Rank 3) (Tarty) * Cookies n' Cream Frozen Yogurt (CC) (Cookies or Cream?) * Banana Frozen Yogurt (BN) (Unlocked with Jason at Rank 7) * Kiwi Frozen Yogurt (KW) * Blue Moon Frozen Yogurt (BM) (True Blue) * Mocha Frozen Yogurt (MC) (Wake Up Call) * Dark Chocolate Frozen Yogurt (DC) (Midnight Snack) * Raspberry Frozen Yogurt (RB) (Berry Overload) * Salted Caramel Frozen Yogurt (SC) (Salty) * Red Velvet Frozen Yogurt (RV) (Velvety Goodness) * Mango Frozen Yogurt (MG) (Mango Tango) * Peanut Butter Frozen Yogurt (PB) (PB&J) * Peach Frozen Yogurt (PC) (Peach Dream) * Purple Burple Frozen Yogurt (PR) (Soda Flavor) * Tutti Frutti Frozen Yogurt (TF) (Mixed Fruits) Mixables (Only With Mix Station) (More To Come) * Strawberries (Start) * Blueberries (Start) * Creameos (Start) * Cookie Dough (Unlocked with Connie at Rank 4) * Birthday Cake (Unlocked with Alejandro at Rank 8) * Kiwis * Cherry Cordials * Mini Chocolate Brownies * Caramel Apples * Chocolate Strawberries * Strawberry Cheesecakes * Yum n' M's * Mini Donuts * Cinnamon Rolls * Gummy Bears * Mini Pumpkin Pies * Peaches Blends * Regular Blend (Purple) * Chunky Blend (Pink) * Smooth Blend (Blue) * Long Blend (Red) Whipped Creams (More To Come) * Whipped Cream (Start) (Regular Whip) * Chocolate Mousse (Start) ( * Strawberry Fluff (Unlocked with Amber at Rank 10) * Blue Moon Cream (Unlocked with Kace at Rank 18) * Lemon Chiffon (Unlocked at Rank) (Sour Taste) * Wildberry Whip (Unlocked at Rank) (Wildside) * Rainbow Whip (Unlocked at Rank) Drizzles (More To Come) * Strawberry Drizzle (Start) * Chocolate Drizzle (Start) * Butterscotch Drizzle (Unlocked with Valencia at Rank 5) * Blueberry Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank) * White Chocolate Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank) * Blue Moon Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank) * Banana Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank) * Salted Caramel Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank) * Honey Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank) * Candy Cane Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank) * Butterzinger Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank) * Red Velvet Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank) * Cotton Candy Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank) * Powsicle Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank) * Watermelon Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank) * Creameo Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank) * Chai Tea Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank) * Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank) * Huckleberry Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank) * Dreamsicle Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank) * Strawberry Cheesecake Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank) * Key Lime Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank) * Espresso Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank) * Purple Burple Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank) * Tutti Frutti Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank) * Neapolitan Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank) Shakers (More To Come) * Chocolate Chips (Start) * White Chocolate Chips (Start) * Crushed Peanuts (Start) * Rainbow Sprinkles (Start) * Chocolate Sprinkles (Start) * Shaved Coconut (Unlocked at Rank 2) * Cookie Dough Bits (Unlocked at Rank) * Peanut Yum n' M's (Unlocked with Darryl at Rank 9) * Tapioca Pearls (Unlocked at Rank) * Pretzel Bits (Unlocked at Rank) * Wildberry Derps (Unlocked at Rank) * Citrus Zest (Unlocked at Rank) * Pomegranate (Unlocked at Rank) * Yum n' M's (Unlocked at Rank) * Butterzinger Bits (Unlocked at Rank) * Lollipop Bits (Unlocked at Rank) Toppings (More To Come) * Cherries (Start) * Bananas (Start) * Creameos (Start) * Cookies (Unlocked with Connie at Rank 4) * Lemon Wedges (Unlocked at Rank) * Mint Bars (Unlocked at Rank) * Cloudberries (Unlocked at Rank) * Dipped Pretzels (Unlocked at Rank) * Strawberry Wafers (Unlocked at Rank) * Macarons (Unlocked at Rank) * Gummy Worms (Unlocked at Rank) * Mini Chocolate Brownies (Unlocked at Rank) * Chocolate Strawberries (Unlocked at Rank) * Gummy Bears (Unlocked at Rank) * Rainbow Liquorice (Unlocked at Rank) * Mini Donuts (Unlocked at Rank) Trivia Category:Games Category:Games by OfficialHamcheese